FullMetal Alchemist: Vocaloid Inspired Oneshots
by Fireena
Summary: Just as the title says, about five oneshots will be posted based on songs by the Kagamine twins and featuring Ed and Winry. As a result, it is very much AU. Enjoy :D
1. Prisoner

**So, this was inspired when watching the AMV's for the songs by the Kagamines and it kinda hit me. Edward looks kinda like Len, and Winry, well she looks like Rin. Now, being me I figured, eh, this will pass, but low and behold, it didn't, and so the first of about five oneshots was born. This was one of the first, and so I hope you enjoy and will comment.**

**I dont own anything, I'm already aware of this, kindly dont comment for the sole reason of saying "You dont own the rights to the song or the anime" because I already know I own nothing! NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

A time ago in a sorrowful place, a lonely prisoner, Edward he had once been called, fell for a girl. Though the barrier he could see her and his heart would beat, oh would it ever beat, and only for her.

Oh how long had it been since his freedom had been taken away, far too long. He had shackles on his ankles and his clothes were dirty and torn. His long hair tied back in a ponytail was dirty and messy. So long he had been locked away, all the while fearing the pain that always came, and the pain he knew would one day come. It had been the life he had known, and even though he knew not all people lived like this, when he saw the beautiful girl he couldn't help but see the big difference magnified before his eyes, making it all seem true.

However Edward decided to take a chance. He stole a single piece of paper and a pencil and wrote the girl a letter, telling her that he thought she was very beautiful and how, even though he could no actually speak to her, he wished she would write back. When he was done he folded it into a paper plane, surprised he could remember how after so long, and then snuck outside and threw it over the electric wire fence, hoping it would somehow fly through the air and reach the beautiful girl

_'Ah, if I could only get away from this cold and dark filled place,'_ he wished as he closed his eyes, but inside he he knew it was all a lie, and he would never escape.

He went back inside and wrote another note, in case she answered. On it he wrote;

_'Every time that I see you all my worries disappear, I believe all the good things out there could just be true. Please come near I just want to have a decent talk with you do then so maybe then you can see how much the distance hurts my heart.'_

He went out the next day and watched for the girl to walk by as she always did, and saw her pause at his little paper airplane and pick it up, slowly unfolding it and then read it.

Edward watched from his side of the barrier, hoping she would turn around but was upset when he saw his happiness leave him as she walked away.

But the next day when he watched the girl walk by she stopped in front of him and threw a little paper airplane over the fence. Edward ran to catch it and when he did the girl clapped happily and Edward opened it and read the letter. She told him that she wanted to be friends and that even though they were on different sides of the fence, they could always talk like this, making airplanes that soared through the air.

Edward threw his second plane over the fence and watched the girl with the beautiful dress run to catch it as he had done and she smiled sadly as she read it. Over the next few days and months the two children wrote and sent airplanes over the fence, and Edward finally felt a happiness he had not felt in a long time; a release, as though he had been freed from this horrible place. Every letter he received from her he kept, carefully hidden away,

One day he began writing a very special letter, one telling her that he loved her very much, and that he wished to know her name. The letter told her that even thought they could not be together now, maybe one day they would, and how she changed his whole world just by coming by everyday like she did and how she seemed to make the darkness fade away. He told her that it was her letters that got him through the darkest times of his life, and that they were his everything. When he was done he picked up the letter and held it close to his heart, anxiously awaiting the next day when he would send it over the fence.

But the next day when he went put there, plane in tow, he found that the girl was already standing there, and as he approached the fence, she threw the plane over. She looked even more fragile and distant then she usually did but the plane still soared through the air into Edwards hands. He opened the letter and read it, horrified as he read the words saying she would never again return here and that this was goodbye.

Goodbye.

He read that word over and over

No. It couldn't be goodbye, because if it was goodbye it meant he would go back to living in this place of agony with nothing to hold on to. The pain seemed to burst out from inside him as he fell to his knees, crying like he had never cried before as he watched her leave him, his tears refusing to stop as he called out to her.

"Every time that I see you I just can't help but to smile, despite any sort of fate the future has in store for me. All those days that passed and I still do not even have your name, I can't help but to imagine a bright future where you are. I can't call out to you and I can't follow you. I can't get out of here and I can't do anything now!" he cried out, but the girl didn't so much as pause and she continued on, back to her perfect world.

Edward read the words on the paper he never sent before going back to his dank room much later that evening as he had spent much of the day in front of the fence. He spread the paper planes she had sent him out on the floor and lay down on them, imagining he could feel the love of which they surely had been written with. He clutched the letter he never sent close to him as he slept, but was rudely awoken by the man who kept him trapped there. The man took the letter Edward was holding and read it, his eyes flashing dangerously as he told two other men to hold Edward back so he could not get away. He sneered at Edward and tore his heart-felt words into pieces right in front of him.

Edward began screaming obscenities at the man and broke free of the other men's grasps, running forward and punching the glasses-clad man in the jaw. "bastard!" he shouted, "you bastard!" a man grabbed the shouting teen from behind as Edward continued to fight, "you can't do this!" he yelled at the laughing men, "you can't!"

Two other men wearing masks came and took Edward and lead him into the basement room of the prison house. Edward could do nothing. It had always been inevitable that one day his time would come, and after all this time he had spent with the girl he had no regrets at all. But as they locked him in the room and the room filled with the poisonous gas, his mind began screaming at him that he wanted to live some more, and wanted to spend more time with her. He was no longer filled with confused feelings like he had been when he first saw her, no, his heart now knew what he wanted from the world, and what it wanted was to see the girl once more.

He cried as he tried to escape the darkness, but it was futile. No one could escape, and he was going to die.

He thought about her, and wished that if they could, they could go back to the time they once shared, he remembered them now, so clearly yet they didn't linger, it was like quick sudden flashed of light where he could see her smiling at him. His emotions. Her emotions. They had all been written out in many words and folded into paper planes and it was her words that were the only thing that kept him going through the darkest times. He imagined how she had come, like a beautiful flower blooming amongst a field of dirty weeds, standing out from them all she had come. Even though they had lived in two completely different worlds, her being free and him trapped, he still tried to take a chance and reach out to her.

He lay on the cold ground to try and avoid the gas but it became apparent that that too was futile. His heartbeat began to change from its regular rhythm, beating slowly and irregularly and he knew his final moment was drawing near. "please," he whispered, "can't you just let me talk to her one last final time?" it was in that chamber filled with darkness where his life would end, and he would die alone, yet it wasn't so much that fact that upset him right then, it was that he never once got her name.

His screams echoed loudly in the stone chamber but no one was around to hear them. "There's hurting in my chest, and I can hardly breathe! I just want to know one simple little thing-" the gas began to overpower him, but he forced himself to scream out his final three words as loudly as he could

"Just your na...me...!"

**So, there is the first part of the five little bits, the next one will be for the companion song of this one. I'd love to hear your thoughts and hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon.**

**Oh yeah, just finished the Sacred Star of Milos; Mind. Freaking. Blown. I couldn't believe it! I loved it so freaking much! Although it certainly could have done with a bit more Ed/Win Fluffles. Ah well, still an amazing movie!**

**Anyway, Talk to you laters, in the meantime, love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Paper Planes

**I apologize for taking so long to update, but until recently the wifi was sketchy as hell and there was no way I was gonna risk leaving a trace on my dads computer, so my only choice was wait till the wifi issues was resolved.**

**anyway, thanks to Lizzy '-' rocks and BurakkiiHayate for commenting, and a special kudos/shoutout to Lizzy who guessed what this chapter was gonna be based off of!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and for a disclaimer, refer to my bio!**

Once there were two children separated by a barbed wire fence with an electric current. They could not reach each other, so instead they would communicate by paper airplanes soaring through the sky with their words. Every time the girl, Winry, through the airplane, the boy would chase after it and catch it with a smile so wonderful it filled her heart with joy to bring joy to a boy who looked so sad.

Everyday when Winry's dad went to work, she would dress and then escape the hospital in which she was trapped, always to run to the fence where the boy stood waiting, wondering how it must feel to not be trapped behind it.

Every time she read his letters her heart felt warm. She hid her letters to disguise the fact that what she felt for him was love since her father would not approve of her falling in love with a boy who wore such tattered clothes as he. Even so, one day her father caught her reading the letter in her hospital bed and he read it himself, growing angrier with each word. He told Winry he was afraid of that boy being wrong for her, "don't you think you shouldn't be doing this?" he asked her as he crushed the paper in his hands. Winry reached for it but her father through it away.

Winry did not understand. Why was she trapped behind the fence, why could she not see the boy again? What was so wrong with the world beyond the hospital and the fence? But her father said nothing, only left the room.

_'All I need is to stay by your side. What's so wrong about that? Why can't I go outside? The light from outside enters the building and shows a shining future,' _she thought, her eyes closed as she imagined that future with the boy beyond the fence, _'even though that future is painful and false,'_she realized as she cried.

Her disease was getting worse, and even though she was desperate to see the boy again, she was too weak to go very far. She had so many tubes and wires hooked up to her and could no longer walk without difficulty and this realization made her feel so lost and alone. She could not see anything outside and could not see the boy beyond the fence, and as she reread another of the boy's letters she began to cry as she felt deaths cold embrace approaching her slowly. And that boy, she was worried for him because he seemed so alone even though he was not trapped, except when she was there. How would he react after she died?

A doctor came in and hooked up another tube to the inside of her left arm, "this will give you more time, but you mustn't ever take it out," he warned her, "this may keep you alive until we can find a cure."

But Winry knew she wouldn't last until then, and she wanted to see that boy again, so she removed the tube and forced herself up, using the IV pole to help her before going to the closet where her dress hung. She changed slowly, so weak, and snuck outside and forced herself to run with her final paper plane, but to say goodbye, what heavier feeling is there? But she knew she had to, so she threw the unfortunate paper airplane over the fence and saw the boys smile as he ran to catch it, eagerly unfolding it with a plane of his own in his hand. She watched as his face fell as he read her words, looking up at her, his eyes begging her to tell her the words were not true; she couldn't be moving away!

She looked away, determined not to show him anymore years as he knew her crying bothered him. She looked up then and smiled, "I'm sorry," she said, "this is goodbye." and she turned to run.

"Wait a moment!" the boy called, making Winry freeze in her tracks. This was the first time he had ever spoken to her. The boy clenched his fists tightly, crushing the paper, "you're my partner!" he cried. He was breathing heavily as he tried not to cry, "Aren't you ever going to come back? All this time, I have carefully kept all of your letters, and I promise, I will wait here until you return again, okay?" at his final words Winry began to cry and she ran back to her prison, unable to face him any longer.

"What is happening to my daughter?" Urey called as he entered his daughter's hospital room. Doctors were all around her trying to save her but she had grown very weak. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and was crying.

"I'm sorry sir, but she ran out earlier and since her return she has been crying. She is very weak and I'm afraid she won't make it," a nurse told him.

"No! Winry! Let go of me! She's my daughter! Winry!" Urey called out as two nurses pushed him out of the room. His little girl, his only daughter, was lying there in the very best hospital, being given the very best care possible, yet she was dying.

Outside of the room Urey stood there. He couldn't shake the image of his daughter crying there. He knew why she was in that state; it was because of that boy, the one on the other side of the gate. His fists clenched in anger and he turned to leave. He needed to get back to work. He may not be able to do anymore for his daughter, but that boy would suffer for what he'd done to her!

He returned quickly to work and dressed in his uniform and went to the boys cell where the boy sat reading his daughters words. The boy looked up at him and Urey took the letter, ordering two other men to pin the boy to the ground while he tore the paper into shreds, "It's because of you. And now, you shall never see her again!" he spat, dropping the torn up paper.

"No!" the boy cried, reaching up. All he could remember was the promise he made to wait for her and keep the letters all safe, and now...

The boy fought off the men and launched himself at Urey, punching him in the cheek and sending the man to the ground. "You bastard!" he was shouting as he continued to beat the man, the other two officers trying to pull the boy off. Urey felt fear of this boy; because he was filled with such a rage and desire to harm he was able to fight off the men to attack Urey. It was this violent boy that was the reason his daughter was dying.

The men pulled the boy off and Urey replaced his hat on his head, "take him to the gas chambers," he ordered, "he will suffer, as he made my daughter suffer."

And so the boy was passed off to two men with gas masks and led to the underground gas chambers and locked in and the poisonous gas released to kill the boy.

Winry lay dying in her hospital bed, her body no longer in her control, unable to move or speak. Soon the disease would finish her off and the fence that divided her and her friend would divide her no more, for she would be free.

_'I need you to continue on,' _she thought, _'always on the other side you must, because if you don't, how will you show your smile? I want to see you. I want to see you. I want to see you!'_the thought became a powerful mantra for her and she began to cry again as the darkness came for her, the beeping of the heart monitor slowing and signaling the end was near. In her mind's eye she saw the paper planes falling through the air as the plane in her hand slipped from her.

There was no longer any light to illuminate the flower. They could not change destiny, for a flower with no sun is destined to wilt, as she was destined to die of this disease. All she wanted was that boys letters, even as the light in her eyes dimmed down to nothing. Even though she was weak he had kept every single one, and she wished she could have told the boy that instead of pretending she was alright. She knew she was dying and she must go, but she wished she could join that boy from beyond the fence.

_'Please,'_ she thought, _'even if I die, I want you to survive.'_

She saw herself in a grassy meadow and she was chasing a paper airplane but her heart was failing and she fell to her knees. As she looked up she saw the boy from the other side of the fence looking at her sadly before turning away. As she reached for him he began to fade, so she forced herself to her feet and ran after him.

In a final moment of lucidity Winry saw her father sitting beside her hospital bed, holding the hand not wrapped around a final paper airplane that held the words of love the boy had written but had never sent. She realized her father had received the letter and given it to her, a final gift to his dying daughter, and she died with a peaceful smile on her face.

All the memories flooded past, not just hers, but as she reached the boy she saw his final moments as well. They realized neither one was free in life, but in death they both were.

Since that day they had always been together, never forgetting each other's smiling face. They realized that the deep darkness had engulfed them both that day, taking away their happiness until the tomorrow when they had been able to meet at the place where they had first met, but there was no fence in sight to separate them. They were finally together. They were finally free.

**So? Any thoughts? How about some guesses for the next chapter? I got three others all set to go, might have more if proper inspiration comes. Anyway, don't expect updates real soon, cuz I got a job and exams are coming up, as well as a summer school course, so...**

**And, food for thought. What d'ya think about HP-FMA crossovers?**

**Reviews are welcome, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Princess of Evil

**So, here it is, yet another chapter. So sorry it has taken me so long to update. Been pretty busy with things lately. Hopefully it will get better but with school gonna be starting up in a few weeks, and my track record, I wouldn't hold my breath. Theres only three more chapters to this fic though, including this one posted here. I hope you enjoy, and I really do hope you review.**

There had been a kingdom long ago, one of such high power that no other kingdom wished to challenge its might. The lower-class citizens dared not say anything of the cruel, uncaring ruler; a young girl of only fourteen. She lived in her beautiful castle with riches and beautiful pieces of furniture paid for with the money from taking the citizens for all that they were worth. Her parents had long since perished but she had many servants, including a boy with long hair tied in a ponytail, golden, just as hers was. Many would say they looked alike, but she refused to believe it.

The princess, Winry was her name, saw every unworthy person that came to her with their petty problems, and on more then one occasion was a threat on her life made, but the guards and her servant dealt with them. She had no worries for the disrespectful citizens. They were of much lower class, and would never be able to do anything.

A girl dressed in red came in, begging for food to help her family, but princess Winry declined, and when the girl made no move to leave the princess ordered her servant to force her to the ground. "now, bow down to me!" she declared.

"I will make you regret all that you have ever done! One day you will regret this!" the young woman in red declared before being escorted out.

Princess Winry held a deep love for the prince of a neighboring kingdom, one that was surrounded by beautiful lakes, but sadly, this young man did not return her love. He did not love the princess whose castle was filled with golden treasures from all over the world, but the considerably poorer kingdoms princess, who's land was lush green meadows and rolling hills, and whose eyes they said shined like pearls.

Of course, this upset the young princess deeply, filling her with a deep and powerful rage, and so she called for her the minister and in the quiet of the night she spoke softly as to not be heard by anyone.

"Make sure that the green country is badly stirred." she whispered.

"It will be done, princess, as you wish." came the reply.

'Excellent,' the princess thought, 'with that green country's princess out of the way, the man of the water kingdoms will have no choice but to turn to me instead.'

And so within that next week the green country's buildings were burnt down to the ground. They had always been a poor kingdom who's people had always gone through hardships, but they had been peaceful, and now their people would no longer make a sound. No laughter, no singing, even the screams of terror were soon lost to the wind.

"Now, all that is left is to take down their princess," Winry said, turning to her servant, "I want you to travel quickly there, and slaughter that girl of green. Take my horse Josephine, for she is the very best that gold can buy, and do away with her." she commanded.

The servant bowed deeply, his eyes covered by his long hair and brown cloak, "as you wish, my dear princess," he whispered before running out to do as ordered.

The next day he returned, just before three, and told his princess the deed was done, but as the church bells chimed, she looked away from his bloodstained clothes, "oh, it's tea time." she said simply.

Many would compare the princess to a rose. A beautiful, refined flower, but with prickly thorns that drive others away, and it was those thorns, that total disregard for anyone besides herself, that drove her kingdom to rebel against her.

The prince of the blue kingdom walked through the once lush, green hills that were now stained with blood and blackened from fire, and he walked over to where his dear lady, the princess of the lovely country of green, lay dead, the knife engraved with the golden broken-heart crest still in the young maidens heart, her eyes open and unseeing, but still filled with her tears. He gently closed her eyes and kissed her lips a final time, tasting her blood. He wiped it away and stood up, looking at the glowing gold kingdom in the far distance, tears of hatred in his eyes, "thats it! For killing my betrothed, Princess Winry will die!"

"You have a grudge to bear against the half-hearted princess as well? Why don't we join forces?" a cold voice asked, "you see, between your army, prince, and those from the golden kingdom who have been so wrongly done, we should be able to have her head by, say, tea time tomorrow?"

The prince turned and saw a red-clad young woman with a sword in her hand, "very well, miss. I shall gather my men, and you rally up those who would serve to aid us in this quest, and tomorrow we shall spice our tea with the princess's blood!"

And so the two parted, returning the next day at the gates of the golden kingdom. They knew it would not be an easy task, but the mask that the people of the golden kingdom wore could no longer repress their hatred for the princess, and they, and the soldiers from the blue kingdom, we're led, much like birds flying south for the winter, by the lady red mercenary and the blue prince. The anger that had built up over the years of the princess's ruling was now their driving force and filled them completely, driving out any fear.

At first, Princess Winry was unbothered by the rebellion, for her knights were the strongest in the lands, but they were still weakened from the green war, and it wasn't long before the countrymen filed into her court, and all of her servants, including her most faithful of them all, fled to avoid the slaughter that all those who stood up for princess Winry were subjected to.

The young princess did not put up a fight, knowing that she was captured, and soon the princes sword was at her throat. However, being the half-hearted princess that she was, she merely smirked at him, hatred in her eyes and her voice, "you're such a disrespectful man!"

She was to be beheaded that afternoon, and as she hung in her own dungeons, she thought about the last time she had seen her faithful servant, dressed as he should in his suit, the mark of a proper princess's servant, a smile on his face that he had often given her. As she continued to think, she realized that the paradise she had created for herself would soon belong to the dirty peasants and she would be dead.

There had been a kingdom long ago, one of such high power that no other kingdom wished to challenge its might. The lower-class citizens dared not say anything of the cruel, uncaring ruler; a young girl of only fourteen.

She was brought back up the stairs not long after to the middle of the village square where the executions took place and placed in the device. At precisely three o clock she would die. The girl who was once royalty would die with no one loyal to her to mourn her loss.

However, as the red-clad woman watched on, a figure caught her eye. One with golden hair and a brown cloak. 'Must be her servant,' she thought, 'even the boy who waited on her hand and foot has betrayed her. His job was to protect her, and yet, he has come to watch her die.' yet and afterthought came to her mind. One spun by all the rumors about how they looked similar enough to be siblings. 'What they say is true. They could almost be twins.' she thought, but as the church bells chimed the thought left, as the princess spoke her final words, not facing her former kingdom, or it's subject, eyes covered by her hair. As the bells sounded she thought they sounded rather pathetic, instead of the usual joyous ringing they had always brought her before, "Oh, it's tea time."

And then the blade dropped, and the princess died.

From then on, the people spoke of her name and her treacherous acts without fear or second thought of punishment. They all declared that the Daughter of Evil had received what she had sought.

**So, what did y'all think? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, and I hope you'll stick around for another chapter. Anyone want to take a guess at what song the next one will be based after? Anyone? Well, hope you enjoyed it anyway. And for all those who have reviewed, faved or followed any of my stories. Hope this one was to your satisfaction and until next time, peace out!**


End file.
